Petunia's Mistake or Why She Hates Wizards
by Silvar Megami
Summary: MWPP era summer before 7th year. What if the reason Petunia hates wizards comes from a mistake she made.
1. Default Chapter

Petunia's Mistake   
Or   
Why she hates Wizards   
```````````````   
A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Silvar Megami   
```````````````   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters therein. I mean I'm not even English. And I stated not even five lines above this is FANfiction.   
```````````````   
Summary: MWPP era 7th year. What if the reason Petunia hates wizards comes from a mistake she made.   
```````````````   
  
Petunia Evans was a normal girl; plain, boring, and dating the only guy who would give her the time of day. No- that was wrong, she wasn't dating him at the moment... he had asked for time apart stating that he could have any girl that he wanted and he didn't need to be with her and she should be grateful that he saw something in her. However, he was the best she could do- the only guys who were ever nice to her were her sisters friends. They said 'hi'; they smiled greeting when she entered the room. Nevertheless, they weren't like her and she knew that they were only nice to her because of her sister.   
  
She so wished that she could prove to her boyfriend, Vernon, that he was wrong that she could do better then him. She would see him at the local ice-cream shop trying to pick up girls and failing miserably. She wondered when he would give up; she knew she was the best he could do- just as he was the best she could do. If she was a stick with a too long neck, he was a beach ball with no neck at all. The girls that he says he could pick up anytime he wanted just laughed at him, just as the boys in town laughed at her.   
  
Her sister, Lily, had always been pretty and popular, yes she was jealous, but she was still her sister. Her sister went to a special school, her parents told her to say that Lily went to a school for gifted children, for highly intelligent students. Some of the kids used to say that Lily was just going to a special school for stupid students, they of course were jealous, Petunia tried to defend her sister in the first year because of that... then Lily came home and she upped them each and every time. They never dared insult her again not even behind her back. They knew that Petunia would tell Lily and Lily would get them back.   
  
She and Lily had a special friendship when they had been in primary school they had moved in when they were 7 and 8. Lily was the younger. They had a hard time fitting in they were the new kids during their settling period the other kids weren't very nice so Petunia would look out for gossip and nasty remarks; Lily would deal with them in ways that were undetectable by teachers and parents. From that Petunia gained a love for putting her nose in other peoples business.   
  
Petunia came back to the house and saw her sister and friends in the living room, they were- James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Apparently they had been classmates all through school but had only started being really good friends at the end of their sixth year, they all came over a lot this summer. James was cute with messy black hair and hazel eyes, he also no longer really noticed anything when Lily was around. Remus had light brown eyes and brown hair, quite good looking; he looked up at her and nodded. Peter was blond he also rivaled her in plainness and boring features; he looked at her but did nothing. Sirius- he was handsome, dark brown eyes, black hair- almost the classic tall dark stranger of fakers and gypsies. When she entered he smile and waved, she blushed and ran past him upstairs to her room.   
  
She admitted that she had an infatuation with Sirius, but she also knew that he would never consider her anything other then Lily's plain boring older sister. As she past her sisters room she noticed some books lying on the floor. She went in curious to see what her sister really studied in that magic school of hers. When she opened the first book it was very blurry for a few seconds then the words cleared up, it was entitled 'What to do When Attacked by Dark Wizards', she put that one down and looked around again she saw two books laying half under the bed.... One was entitled 'Potions for NEWTs' the other was 'Advanced Potions for the Future Master'. This book she knew did not belong to her sister because Lily hated Potions. Petunia heard her complaining about them, she did well but that was because she was a good student not because she was good at Potions. Petunia also remembered the boy this book was from he visited once almost fugitively. He had come with James- one second the walk was clear the next there were two boys standing there; one holding a silvery cloak. She had heard James say something about the other boys parents finding out and maybe tanning his hide. The other boy, Severus, paled but then straightened and walked inside.   
  
Petunia flipped through the book absently when one of the Potions caught her eye... Aphrodesic was the name of it. It seemed to be some sort of love potion. She thought about the implications of it and wondered if she should use it... also who she should use it on.   
  
```````````````   
AN: Should I continue? If I do it won't be Vernon that she uses the Potion on. This came to me when I was in a very weird mood; I suspect some people will dislike me for this.   



	2. Chapter 2

Petunia's Mistake   
Or  
Why she hates Wizards  
```````````````  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Silvar Megami  
```````````````  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters therein. I mean I'm not even English. Anyway, I stated not even five lines above that this is FANfiction.  
```````````````  
Summary: MWPP era summer of 7th year. What if the reason Petunia hates wizards comes from a mistake she made.   
```````````````  
Since there isn't a "Petunia" on the character list This will go under Sirius since I got only one review from the All Characters list. And since she is going after him I guess it should have his name in it. Man, MS Word really hates when you use 'and' at the beginning of a sentence... and 'but' and well I can't think of anymore off the top of my head. *scratches head*   
```````````````  
  
Petunia found some paper and wrote the ingredients and instructions down, then she swiftly left the room. She lay in her bed contemplating using the potion on the guy she wanted. She knew that the instructions said that the less magic that the maker had the less time that potion would work for... she also found in the instructions that if you brewed it wrong then you could run the risk of blowing the potion and yourself up. As she was thinking a low grumbling intruded on her thoughts, and she realised she was hungry. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. As she entered she realised that one of Lily's friends was looking in the refrigerator. He pulled his head out looking dejected.   
  
"Sirius, don't you wizards usually conjure up your own food?" Petunia spoke and the young man jumped.   
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to use magic where muggles can see. And we were warned that that includes muggle neighbourhoods that our friends live in."   
  
"Hungry?" Petunia shrugged at him. "Don't you know how to use a fridge?"   
  
"Nope... my parents weren't very into muggle contraptions and anyway there doesn't seem to be anything there."   
  
Petunia opened to fridge and sighed in exasperation, "Mum forgot to restock, I guess you had a right to be befuddled." She then opened to freezer and pulled out some stuff. "Are you and you're friends staying for dinner?"   
  
"Yeah... but Lily said we should wait for you're Mum?"   
  
"Oh that's 'cause Lily seems to do fine in a wizard kitchen... She always helped when she went over to her other friends houses. However, last time she tried to cook here she nearly blew up the kitchen. I'll make dinner." Petunia turned away from her sisters friend hoping that he did not see her blush. "Why don't you tell Lily and the others that I'm cooking."   
  
"Ok!" He said enthusiastically and ran out to the backyard to inform the others.   
  
'Maybe I should...' Petunia proceeded to cook dinner for her and her sister and friends. 'It would be nice.'   
  
`````````   
  
After dinner- and the compliments that went with it, Petunia returned upstairs and went looking for the ingredients to the Potion. She felt lucky that her sister kept herself well stocked on ingredients as well as having several sets of cauldrons, none would be missed. She then went to her room to hide her goods. She decided to make the potion when her sister was out. Also use it the next time he was here.   
  
Her chance to make the potion came the next day, she spent the morning familiarising herself with the equipment that she was using telling herself that it was just like chemistry and she was good at chemistry. By noon she felt up to making the brew, knowing that since no one was home if she messed up only she would suffer. She meticulously brewed the potion using a stopwatch to judge time and never leaving it alone for a second. When she was done she felt quite proud of herself. She had brewed a difficult potion and did not kill herself in the process. She only hoped that it would work... she knew that as a muggle she had no magic... well if it didn't work it didn't work. She found out later that because she could read the books she had some magic just not enough to be noticed or utilised.   
  
``````````````` AN: And here is the next chapter- Short I know- since I seem to be on a roll what do you guys think Sirius should do to her when the potion wears off. Nothing permanent mind just something to make her hate wizards. 


End file.
